This invention relates to methods and an apparatus for servicing a fluid system.
Leak testing of fluid systems, such as closed fluid systems, can be performed periodically. Fluid systems can be subject to corrosion and can develop leaks. Leaks present in fluid systems can decrease the functioning efficiency of the system and can result in excessive fluid loss and, ultimately, system failure. Thus, a fluid system typically requires periodic maintenance.
For example, automotive internal combustion engines typically utilize a liquid cooling system containing coolant, which can include water and a coolant additive, to maintain an optimal operating temperature for the engine. If enough coolant is lost, the engine can overheat with resulting damage to the system and the engine. A cooling system can be drained of fluid, leak tested and filled with new coolant fluid periodically to maintain the system. An operator can perform a number of manual procedures to perform these services. For example, the operator can manually drain a radiator via a drain valve or by removing a radiator hose. With the coolant fluid removed, the operator can remove the radiator cap and attach a vacuum fitting to the radiator orifice to test for leaks. Finally, the operator can remove the vacuum fitting and manually pour coolant into the radiator while observing the coolant level until the radiator is filled.
In general, the invention features an apparatus and method of servicing fluid systems. The fluid system can be a closed fluid system, such as, for example, an engine cooling system, engine oil system, hydraulic system or brake system. Servicing can include draining, filling or leak testing the fluid system. The apparatus can employ a pressure-reducing source to perform one or more of the desired services.
In one aspect, the invention features an apparatus for servicing a fluid system. The apparatus includes a body and a connector on the body for forming a seal with an orifice of the fluid system. The body includes a first lower port fluidly connected to a first upper port by a first channel and a second lower port fluidly connected to a second upper port by a second channel.
In another aspect, the invention features a system for servicing a fluid system. The system can include a service apparatus including a body and a connector on the body for forming a seal with an orifice of the fluid system. The body includes a first lower port fluidly connected to a first upper port by a first channel, and a second lower port fluidly connected to a second upper port by a second channel.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for servicing the fluid system. The method includes draining a fluid from the fluid system, connecting the service apparatus onto an orifice of the fluid system, changing the pressure of the fluid system through the second upper port, monitoring the pressure within the fluid system for a predetermined amount of time to detect a leak in the system and applying a reduced pressure to the second upper port to withdraw fluid from a fluid source fluidly connected to the first upper port, through the first channel and into the fluid system.
The apparatus can include a valve proximate to the second channel that stops fluid flow in the second channel when a fluid enters the second lower port. The valve can be a fluid-detecting valve and can include a float ball. The first upper port can include a valve.
The connector can include a sleeve made of resilient material surrounding the body. The sleeve can form a seal between the apparatus and the service port. The apparatus can include a sleeve compressor external to the body and in contact with the sleeve.
The fluid system can be a cooling system, such as an engine cooling system. The orifice can be a radiator orifice, such as a radiator fill port.
The system for servicing a fluid system can include a pressure gauge connectable to the second upper port. The system for servicing a fluid system can also include a pressure-reducing source fluidly connectable to the second upper port. The pressure-reducing source can be a venturi. In certain embodiments, the system for servicing a fluid system can include a hose connectable to the first upper port or the second upper port of the apparatus or a drainage wand having a sufficient diameter and length to enter the orifice and enter the fluid system.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for draining a fluid system. The method includes fluidly connecting a drainage wand to a first upper port of a service apparatus, the apparatus being sealably connected with a reservoir and the drainage wand being inserted in an orifice of the fluid system, and applying a reduced pressure to a second upper port of the service apparatus to withdraw fluid from the fluid system into the reservoir.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for filling a fluid system. The method includes applying a reduced pressure to a service apparatus to withdraw fluid from a fluid source fluidly connected to the service apparatus, through the apparatus, and into the fluid system. The service apparatus can include a valve proximate to a channel that stops fluid flow in the channel when the fluid enters the channel. The reduced pressure can be applied continuously to the service apparatus.
In another aspect, an apparatus for servicing a fluid system includes a body including a first lower port fluidly connected to a first upper port by a first channel, and a sealing member on the body configured to form a seal with an orifice of the fluid system when placed on the orifice. The seal with the orifice can increase when a reduced pressure is applied to the first upper port.
The body can include a second lower port fluidly connected to a second upper port by a second channel and a valve proximate to the second channel that stops fluid flow in the second channel when a fluid enters the second lower port. The valve can be a float valve. The float valve can include a float ball, a tapered plug, a pointed rod, a flapper valve, a poppet, or a hollow float. The first upper port can include a valve.
The sealing member can include a resilient material. The sealing member can form a sealing surface perpendicular to the first channel. The sealing member can include a flat rubber disk, a sizing ring and an o-ring, a bladder, a tapered member, or a resilient ring with a sealing lip, the lip contacting an inner surface of the orifice to form the seal.
The sealing member can include a sleeve. The apparatus can include a sleeve compressor, which can be threaded, external to the body and in contact with the sleeve. A threaded bolt can extend into the body and can be arranged to move the sleeve compressor thereby compressing the sleeve. In certain embodiments, the apparatus can include a cam external to the body arranged to move the sleeve compressor thereby compressing the sleeve.
In another aspect, a method for servicing a fluid system includes draining a fluid from the fluid system, sealing a service apparatus onto an orifice of the fluid system by reducing pressure in the system, and filling the system with a fluid source fluidly connected to the first upper port.
In another aspect, a method for filling a fluid system includes applying a reduced pressure to a service apparatus to withdraw fluid from a fluid source fluidly connected to a service apparatus, through the apparatus, and into the fluid system, the service apparatus forming a seal with the fluid system when the reduced pressure is applied.
The service apparatus can serve as a single tool for multi-function servicing of fluid systems. For example, the apparatus facilitates draining, leak testing, and filling of any contained fluid system, such as an internal combustion engine cooling system. The apparatus can also include a simple, automatic valve that allows the operator to avoid overfilling the fluid system, such as a radiator, or a drainage receptacle. Thus, an operator can use the apparatus without constantly monitoring its operation. In addition, by continuously applying a reduced pressure during filling, the occurrence of pockets of air, sometimes known as air locks, in the system can be reduced. Continuous application of reduced pressure combined with the automatic valve can allow systems of various sizes to be filled completely and rapidly. The apparatus also allows a fluid system to be completely filled without exchanging hoses or other attachments during the process. The containment of various features in the apparatus can provide cost advantages over other devices used for similar purposes such as automated service devices. The apparatus including the sealing member can form a seal with the orifice of the fluid system when the apparatus is placed on the orifice. The apparatus has a mass sufficient to apply pressure to the sealing member for the seal. When reduced pressure is applied to the apparatus, the seal is improved, simplifying the use of the apparatus to service a fluid system. The self-sealing apparatus can have a lower vertical profile than an adjustable apparatus, and can have no moving parts other than valves.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.